By Chance or By Fate Dark Mousy Oneshot
by OneChanceOneShot
Summary: This is a dark mousy oneshot that is part of a competition. Please check out the other dark mousy oneshot on this account to be part of this competion. We would love if everyone who took the time to read both oneshots would also comment, rate, message,


Dark Mousy-One Shot (Abby vs. Andre'a)

By Fate or By Chance

I am an artist. An amateur one at that but, my method of art is quite different from that of any real artist cause you see, I'm a con artist. It's kind of my specialty. Not to brag or anything but, I'd say I'm pretty good for an amateur, almost as good as the pro's. So let me give you a quick summary of how I do things.

First off, I always go for the men or teenage guys. They always fall for a hot chick such as myself. Second, I look for the rich; having a little extra cash around is never a bad thing. Third, get the job over with as soon as possible. And the fourth and final rule, never get caught, because if you do, your screwed and you'll be rotting away in a dank and dirty prison cell with a whole lot of wack jobs. (They're the only ones who are stupid enough to get caught) But now that you know a little more about me, lets move onto my story. My story is about a very hot and sexy Dark Mousy. It all started with me in the middle of a con job and Dark stealing a previously stolen object from the rich guy I was conning. And just for your info this "rich" guy really wasn't rich, it was just all of his antique artifacts and collections that made him worth anything in the first place. Anyway, lets move on…

"Collin, I'm here" I carefully shut the door to my new boyfriends apartment. It was stacked from floor to ceiling with expensive antique's in boxes filled with packing peanuts and newspaper. Only god knows how nothing has ever broken; it's a miracle.

"Sarah? Is that you?" it sounded like he was in the bedroom. And oh did I know where the bedroom was; lets just say it became a very familiar place very fast. I can tell you one thing, the guy (Collin) may have been an antique junky but boy does he have some other stuff goin' on that is mighty fine.

I made my way through the clutter and over to the antique bedroom door (and yes I said antique bedroom door). Just to be polite I knocked and called through the door, "Collin, are you in there?" For a moment I heard nothing, then…"Ya, ya, I'm in here. Could you come in? I have something to show you." (Okay, I guess at the time nothing seemed to weird about this but looking back, I was an idiot not to notice it.) Oh, god, I hope he's not going to pop the question! I've had that happen way to many times and to often I have to turn them down. Its just so against my nature to get married and have to stay put in one place like a good little wife. I opened the door and went straight to the bed, sat down, dropped my purse on the floor and started to shed my jacket when I noticed Collin staring at me with a horrified look splayed across his normally cute baby face. "What, did you just gain a conscience and decide you've had enough of me?" Okay so maybe he wouldn't be popping the question after all. "Don't you have anything to say? At all?" And that's when I noticed that we weren't alone. Something at the small of Collin's back gleamed and caught my eye. I immediately knew that a knife was being held to Collins back by someone tall and mysterious hiding in the corner. Now, being the good little actress I am, I started to play the distressed, scared maiden who has lost her brains and doesn't know what to do. (And yes I know that's cliché) A soft, calm voice started speaking, "Ma'am, nothing will happen to either you or your boyfriend if you calmly and quietly leave the apartment and come back in an hour." Well, that was simply enough, but why did we have to leave and what did this mysterious guy want? To satisfy my wondering mind, I stopped bawling and asked, "Why?" This threw my mysterious man, but only for a second; a very long second where I caught a glimpse of his hot purple black hair and long narrow face. I had to get to know this guy! Then he spoke "just do it, please, I would hate to have to restrain myself any longer from doing something I shouldn't" I stood, then said "good enough for me. Lets go Collin" I walked out of the room towing Collin in hand. To hell it was good enough for me. That was barely even a reason at all. I quickly tossed Collin out the door and whispered to him "leave and do as the guy said, don't come back for another hour or more. And don't worry, your antiques will be fine." Slamming the door, I waltzed back to the bedroom. This was going to be fun!

"So, Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy, what are you up to exactly? And what in gods name could you possibly want from this cluttered up hole?" I waited, no answer. Well he must be somewhere else, though where, I had no idea. "Hellllooooo? Ya still here Mr. Dark?"

"How did you know my name?" I whipped around. "You are one scary man in black! And I don't. Know your name that is. It was just…a nickname." I said. He didn't say anything. We both stood there for a minute, just starring at each other. I examined him, while he examined me. He was in fact, tall, dark, and very sexy. His hair was as I suspected; purple on the edge of being black. His face was long and kind of narrow holding a set of deep purple eyes that matched his hair. As for his clothes, there was nothing special about them. Black, that's the only color he wore except for a white band around the left sleeve of his shirt. He held something in his right hand but I didn't know what. I couldn't really see it because he was clutching it so tightly.

"Well, I better be going if you're done looking at me in all my glory, splendor and hottness." I smiled and just stood watching him step over to the window and pull it open. Before he could get any further into his escape I asked, "So what is your name anyway? Your real name." He flashed a big smile at me and laughed. "It's Dark. Dark Mousy. I'm known as the Phantom Thief." Hmm…that was interesting. 'The Phantom Thief', I wonder why that is. I crossed my arms and watched him. He paused before stepping onto the windows ledge and turned to look at me. His purple eyes pierced into my soul and I noticed something that hadn't caught my attention the first time I had looked him over. Deeper and somewhere hidden, there was a hint of red that shone through the purple. It must mean something mysterious and dark. Just like his name; or better yet like him. Still gazing into each others souls he spoke and said, "One more thing, I'm an art thief. And you'll never see me again." The first piece of information caught me off guard but the second actually made my breath catch. Never? I would never see this guy again. This 'Dark Mousy', my mystery man full of darkness and secrets that only I could find out. How? And why? Before I knew it he was completely standing on the windows ledge, clothes and hair billowing in the wind from the city streets below. Something white and fluffy with ears hopped up onto Dark's back. I gasped and held my breath as I watched him confidently jump out of the window. But not even a second later strong powerful black wings burst from his back and carried him high above the cities skyscrapers. I caught one last glimpse of him as he passed in front of the moon leaving a black imprint of his body burned into my memory.

He was beautiful and he was an angel! A dark, sexy, black, angel! I had to find this guy again! I didn't care what he said, 'you'll never see me again', baloney! He didn't know me and he didn't know how clever I was at finding things. But he did sound so serious. And he looked me in the eye and said it to. That was harsh and very believable. Maybe he was right. Maybe I never would see him again. I wonder if his reason for coming here, to Collin's place was to steal a piece of artwork. What if we only ran into each other by chance and not fate? Or was it fate? What are the chances of two criminals running into each other on the same job when none of my plan was even planned out to begin with? Was that even possible? Could fate have really done this? Well, I sure hoped so cause if fate was what brought us together in the first place then fate was sure as hell gonna help me find him again!


End file.
